


Art Collection

by Oxiate



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Art Collection, Boy Scouts, F/M, Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxiate/pseuds/Oxiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Iron Man 2 Tony makes a discovery and Pepper makes a demand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Collection

He wasn’t dying anymore.

That was something at least.

But now Pepper was demanding that he get back the art collection he had donated and that she had spend so much time on, or at least donate it to a more worthwhile organization than the The Boy Scouts of America. It was going to be difficult, but he might be able to claim temporary insanity seeing as how he was dying and all when he donated it.

And there were good reasons to get it back, aside from the threat of being in the doghouse with Pepper and being denied the recently discovered awesome sex he was getting.

The Boy Scouts were homophobic and religiously discriminatory.

Tony had been shocked to find out the true nature of the organization. Who would think the Boy Scouts were so prejudice? Not that Tony was overly politically active, but he certainly didn’t hate people for who they choose to love or what they choose to believe, or actually didn’t believe in this case. The Boy Scouts kicked out kids and leaders that were gay or atheists.

And they still got federal funding.

It didn’t make sense to Tony and he wouldn’t stand for something of his to be in the possession of such bigots. So, he talked to his lawyers.

It turned out there was a possibility they could get it back based on a few precedent cases, but it would be a long legal battle and frankly Tony didn’t have the patience for it.

He did had an idea though.

A few weeks and millions of dollars later and he had a new art collection worth twice as much as the one he had given before.

He gave it to the Girl Scouts.

“At least they're not homophobes”. He explained to Pepper.

Pepper sighed. “At least it’s a tax write off.”


End file.
